Generally speaking, to change IC chips on a PC Board, a computer serviceman melts the solder tin and then unplugs the IC chip either by hand or by prying with a flat head screw-driver. However, it is not convenient to unplug such IC chips with one's hand when the solder tin is hot, thereby affecting one's work efficiency. The prying of IC chips by use of a screw-driver may distort and break the pins of the IC chips. A traditional IC chip remover tong, as shown in FIG. 5, has been disclosed to aid in removing such chips. A grab bar 6 of this device is provided to grasp two short sides of the IC chips and, upon grasping the IC chip with said grab bar, the circular protection cover 7 is moved upward to unplug the chip. Unfortunately, such a device may not firmly clip smaller IC chips very securely and, in addition, if it is used on an electronic form (design) having a compact layout of IC chips, it can not stretch its grab hook 61 into the crevice (space) between the IC chips, so that the device has not been widely used.